


A Meeting In The Woods

by seraphina_snape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Blood Relation, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Malia is not Peter's Daughter, Werecoyotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANART: Out on a run one morning, Derek comes across this werecoyote... (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> [sa_brina86](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sa_brina86) and I have been dreaming up an alternate universe where Derek and Malia meet under different circumstances. With the Hale family alive, Scott was never bitten and none of the teenagers in town (with the exception of those who are supernatural themselves) know that Beacon Hills is anything but a sleepy little town in California. Malia's accident still happened though, and she spent years in the woods. 
> 
> I expanded on this graphic to make it into the collection's header image.
> 
> Edit: oops, the second image seems to be a bit too wide, so please click on it to see the full-size version!

First meeting in the woods:

Bigger version used as the collection header:

[](http://i.imgur.com/V3wwzGF.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
